A restless raven
by you-neek
Summary: Raven can't sleep. She's hearing someones voice in her head when she tries to sleep. and someones stealing her book....rated for some language


**A Restless Raven: **

_You couldn't sleep?_

It resounded in her mind like an echo, never fading, bouncing around in her head until it got close enough to her ear to wake her. And that was the first thing she heard.

_You couldn't sleep?_

Not the rustle of the sheets, or the sound of her own shallow breathing. She heard that simple question.

_You couldn't sleep?_

The voice was familiar, probably someone on her team, but her energy-deprived mind couldn't make the connection.

_You couldn't sleep?_

No…no…. _NO I can't sleep, you keep waking me up! _She wanted to scream.

She walked over to her window and look out. A full moon. She always loved the moon. She gazed at it hanging in the sky and it's shimmering reflection in the water. Perhaps she loved it because some people were attracted to power… after all, the moon is just reflecting the sun, and it controls the tides. She had once heard some people with their demon/moon cycle bullshit, but she still liked it, not matter what the reason….

Sleep,sleep,sleep…..

She needed it. What did she usually do when she couldn't fall asleep? Most thought she drank tea, but the caffeine would only keep her up. She read. Typical, she already read a lot during the day…_where's my book? _The living room. Starfires choice of movie had made her retreat to her room. In all the chaos of Brittany's crush not even noticing her, she must have forgotten her book.

Not fully aware of what she was doing, she wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. It was cruel really, being half-asleep, but for some reason not being able to fall asleep. She clumsily fastened the brooch on her cloak and floated out the room, heading in one direction.

It really was quite odd, she had been losing track of her book quite frequently. She would put it down in one spot, and when she went back to get it, it would be somewhere else. Or she would put it down and wouldn't find it **anywhere **for a long period of time, but by the time she returned to where she had thought she originally put it, it was back.

The soft hiss of the mechanical doors brought her back to the present, and her search for the holy grail-uh…. I mean, her book.

The moon had bathed the room in a silvery light…except for a small patch of green on the couch.

"Beast Boy?" she floated around to the other side of the couch to face him.

"Hey Raven, you couldn't sleep?" It was a relatively simple question, but hearing it all night in you dreams may complicate it…. Just a bit.

"Yes-No," she shook her head to rid it of the question of how and why she had been hearing Beast Boys voice in her head all night.

"Bad dream?" he seemed relatively concerned.

"No I just…. Can't seem to fall asleep …" she collapsed on the seat next to him and gazed out at the ocean, watching the waves reflect the moons rays.

He looked down and his hands, when Raven noticed he was reading a book. _Her_ book.

"And why exactly would you be reading that?"

"It's a good book." He defended.

"It's **my** good book" her lack of sleep clumsily engulfed both the book, and his hands with her own when she reached for her paperback. "Do you happen to know why it's been disappearing from me lately?"

"Like I said, it's a good book." His eyes were playful as he continued his explanation. "What do you think I'm doing when I'm not playing video games with Cyborg.?"

"Certainly not reading." She fondled the cover lazily, running her fingers across the raised lettering that spelled out the title.

"How far have you read?" If she wasn't going to catch any sleep, it might as well be with company.

"Corky and his condom comments."

"…Beg pardon?" he chuckled before allowing himself to enlighten her.

"They're just suiting up to trek outside and use the C.P.R." Raven reeled her mind to remember that section…

**_Corky connected to the infusion tank and inflated his suit, looking amused. "I feel like I'm wearing a giant condom."_**

_**Norah gave a disgusted groan. "Like you'd know, virgin boy."…**_

"Norah kinda reminds me of you."

"What, cold with no friends."

"No. Knowledgeable, good at what you do and always having something to say."

"Yeah well if I'm like Norah, who's going to be like corky?"

"What do you mean?" ….

**_Corky called out, "Hey Norah, quit bossing those poor NASA boys and come flirt with me."_**

_**The woman didn't even turn around. "Is that you Marlinson? I'd know that weenie little voice anywhere. Come back when you reach puberty."**_

_**Corky turned to Rachel. "Norah keeps up warm with her charm."**_

_**"I heard that, space boy." Dr. Mangor fired back, still making notes. "And if your checking out my ass, these snow pants add thirty pounds."**_

_**"No worries," Corky called. "It's not your wooly mammoth butt that drives me wild, it's your winning personality."**_

_**"Bite me."**_

_**Corky laughed again. "I have great news Norah, looks like you not the only woman the president recruited."**_

**_"No shit, he recruited you." …._**

"Corky is always hanging over her shoulder, joking and things like that."

"I guess I could Corky," he grinned. "I may not be a meteorologist but we both crack jokes."

Their conversation dwindled to nothing and soon Raven began to want to go back to her room. Now that she had her book she may as well go back to bed, but she felt oddly reluctant to leave. Her need for sleep forced her off the couch only to feel surprisingly cold.

"Raven your cloak fell off." She must not have fastened it properly, after all, she didn't expect to meet anyone out here. "I like your pajamas." He smirked. She had changed out of her leotard and into her black silk shorts and blue T-shirt. She had thought the comfort might help her to sleep.

Beast Boy stood up in front of her, cloak in hand, when Raven Absent mindedly blurted out " I think Corky likes Norah…" forgetting entirely of what they had just discussed.

He stepped up quite close to her and rested her cloak loosely on her shoulders. "I think he does too." He whispered in her ear.

Emerald met amethyst and Ravens cheeks flushed with understanding. His suddenly un-gloved fingers brushed her jaw before moving to the back of her neck and crashing their lips together.

Time seemed to freeze. Her mind was wiped blank. She forgot she had been having trouble sleeping. She forgot she was in the living room to get her book. She forgot that she had to get to sleep otherwise training in the morning would be absolute hell. The only thing she remembered was that she was in her pajamas and she was kissing Beast Boy.

He pulled away and scanned her face for any reaction, but after a lifetime of suppressing emotions she had none but her inflamed cheeks. He took this as a challenge and brought her closer for more.

The hand that had been at her neck slid down to rest at the small of her back, while his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Her hands roamed his chest and soon she started kissing back, liking the feeling of being in his arms. His lips pressed harder, hungry for more and she complied, loving this just much as he was. They were drowning in each other. Only coming up for air when they had to.

When they broke apart their breathing was labored and Ravens' cheeks weren't the only ones that were red. Beast Boy bent down to pick up Raven's cloak that had ,again, slipped from her shoulders, and fastened it ,instead , on himself before sweeping her up in his arms and trekking out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked stifling a yawn.

"Your tired," he replied giving her a pointed look. "I'm taking you to bed."

"Taking me to bed, or bringing me to my own?"

"Well now that you mention it…."

"Beast Boy…"

"You would make a very good teddy bear…"

"I swear if you put a bow on me and call me cuddles, I'll trap you in Nevermore with Rage."

He snickered. "I'd just run off and find happy."

Raven yawned again and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why were you stealing my book?" she asked, her eyes half-lidded.

"I told you, it's a good book."

"Beast Boy, you could have just gone down to the library instead of having to read mine whenever I wasn't."

"It would ruin my reputation as a jokester."

"I can tell when your lying." She shifted in his arms to look him in the eye. "Why mine?"

He sighed and focused straight ahead. "…because it's as close to you that I could get."

She leaned back into him and closed her eyes, too tired to think of anything to say. Anything but: "Except for now." She whispered.

He seemed to hold her tighter after that.

After telling him the code to her room, and entering rather hesitantly, Beast Boy gently laid her on her bed. She watched as he undid the clasp on her cloak and lay it on the end of her bed.

"Goodnight Raven," were the last words she heard before sleep decided to stop teasing her and she finally slipped into darkness.

It was a regular morning in Titans tower. Robin and Starfire were the first up. Cyborg hurriedly booked breakfast before Beast Boy came in with his ickle tofu. The only difference was that Raven was up last.

"Hey girl! You want some-" "- death trap of grease." "-Or some nasty tofu! Cyborg and Beast Boy glared daggers at each other over the orange juice jug.

Raven glanced away from Robin and Starfire flirting shamelessly, to answer. "Maybe just some-" "- _tea_!" Beast Boy leaned over the counter and shook the box under her nose. "Green, Chai or _Ginger_?"

"Green…" he popped a bag of tea out and tossed it to Cyborg, who dunked it into an already steaming mug.

"We figured since you slept in, somethin' musta been off with you." Cyborg mused.

"I was the one to suggest it." Beat Boy popped out from behind Cyborg and puffed up his chest.

"Yeah, yeah you made tea for your girlfriend." Cyborg ruffled Beast Boys' hair and watched his squirm.

"Hey, Raven is not my girlfriend!" Beast Boy picked up his tofu beacon and headed over to the table "…yet…" he whispered as he passed her.

She accepted her tea from Cyborg, and gratefully gulped it down. However she almost choked on it when Beast Boy held up a familiar book.

"I found this on the couch." He slid it a little to his right and Raven sat down beside him thumbing through the pages. "You must have forgotten it last night in all the excitement last night."

"Excitement?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah it was movie night last night." Beast Boy had such an air of innocence radiating off the way he said that, even Raven almost thought it wasn't fake. She stifled a yawn and continued with he tea again. At least _it _wasn't suggesting dirty things, or cleverly sending her hidden messages.

"You couldn't sleep?"

"What ?" Raven jumped and looked around.

"Couldn't sleep? It looks like you had a bad night." It was Robin, looking at her with leaderly concern.

She caught Beast Boy grinning out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, no. I had a very good night," she replied smoothly, feeling Beast Boys hand on her leg. "I just wish I had more like them."

**Yay another fanfic done! even though i should be working on McAdams boarding school... I know I know i haven't updated for weeks! maybe months but this isn't about that story, it's about the one above. Now i know that BB is a little out of character, usually a little childish but this is a fanfic, and i'm the author! ... and i can also put in paragraphs from other books i have read! Like so i have done above. If you haven't read _Deception Point_ then you should, it offers nothing but humor,excitement and litle tidbits about white house workings, how to survive in the arctic and other interesting facts that DAN BROWN put in. might recognize that name too ... da vinci code ... blah blah blah, conspeirecy within the world whoo hoo! annyways review please! i love reviews, just like cookies and bubble gum and the colour blue!... **

**you-neek**


End file.
